The Collector’s Vault
The Collector's Vault houses The Cosmic Sphere. Unlocking the vault will allow the surviving guests to go home. Role Episode 2 - The Museum of Death: Part 2 Tana defeats Justine in the Pyramid Challenge, earning the Pharaoh's Key. She unlocks the first lock, awakening the Garuda. Episode 3 - A Deal With A Demon DeStorm defeats Timothy in the Gem Offering Challenge, earning him the Garuda's Key. He then has to kill Garuda. He gives the key to Colleen, who opens the second lock, awakening an Asian man carrying a fire-breathing dragon head on a stick. Episode 4 - A Wedding To Die For After DeStorm Power sacrifices himself for Alex Wassabi a bloodbath ensued leading in the deaths of the Chinese Emperor and the Emperor's Mother. Rosanna Pansino grabs the key from the Emperor's staff and they both rush back to the lounge. After a short talk about the death challenge, Alex unlocks the third lock and The Black Knight is unleashing warning the YouTubers that death is coming. Episode 5 - Dark Magic and A Twisted Fate After Tana Mongeau and Gabbie Hanna are both killed they return to the lounge realising that they only have 5 keys left but there are 5 of them left as well so no one is going to make it out alive they all make a pact that whatever would be unleashed next no one was going to die. Colleen Ballinger then unlocks the fourth lock and a part of the Armageddon Clock opens revealing a note warning the YouTubers that The Gorgon is coming and none of them shall ever leave. Episode 6 - The Maze of Terror After Alex Wassabi and Nikita Dragun return to the lounge the group realises that Colleen Ballinger has been killed and Matthew Patrick has been returned to the real world after failing Colleen. After a short discusiion with the group about Colleen's death. Alex Wassabi unlocks the fifth lock and a chest opens up with a Genie's Lamp and a note telling them that "Wishes are not free" 'Episode 7 - Be Careful What You Wish For ' In a twist both participants of the challenge are saved and Scheherazade is killed instead they free The Genie who then gives them his key and a wish to resurrect one of their deceased friends. Joey Graceffa whispers the name of the friend into The Genie's ear and the episode then ends with the identity of the resurrected friend unknown, 'Episode 8 - Cursed Treasure ' After a short talk with the group Joey Graceffa unlocks the sixth lock on the vault when suddenly a pirate flag falls down from the ceiling and pirates storm the room. After solving the pirates puzzles Alex Wassabi is defeated and after his death the sign from the ceiling is ripped down with a note being attached telling them that The Collector is on her way back realising they don't have much time until her arrival Bretman Rock unlocks the seventh lock and the group then hears roars with dinosaurs waiting outside for them. 'Episode 9 - ' Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 4 Category:Keys Category:Artifacts